8 Years
by Chinnie Ai
Summary: As the first 8 years of her life went by, Summer has suffered through endless pain: Hunger, thirst, Loneliness, Being beat up by her parents, betrayal... More pain than you can ever imagine. But now that she has guardians who call themselves by the name of Shugo Chara. Will they help end her suffering or will her fate be everything?
1. 00 - Prologue

This is the story of Summer Izumiya from my fanfic **When School Idols Meet Guardians and Cardcaptors**. However I think that you don't have to read that story to understand this... Of course, you are welcome to read that story. Okay, so enjoy the story!

* * *

_What is love? What are dreams? What will I do in the future, with such a sad fate?_

Those were the questions I asked myself constantly during the first 8 years of my life.

I don't believe anything has gone right in my life, leading up to age 8. The first 8 years old my life wasn't good at all. If you had been through just one minute of my life at home, you wouldn't probably be on this world anymore.

My life was horrible. Just horrible. You probably couldn't imagine. Hunger and thirst was daily. Loneliness, in my case, would be the sickness I suffered from everyday. Nothing had gone right in the first 8 years old my life.

I could have died. Starved to death, or maybe died of thirst. Died from a car accident, or maybe even suicide. Although it may sound like I'm exaggerating, I'm really not.

The only good things that happened to me at the beginning 8 years was probably my dreams and the little creatures who you call Shugo Charas. But before my guardians were ever born, nothing with the name of "hope" would I recognize.

My dreams were crushed from the moment my life started. I remember everything that has happened. You wouldn't believe what happened to me.

I'm eleven years old right now. I will tell you about the first 8 years of my life, the suffering and pain...

_愛は何？夢は何？そんあに苦しい運命に有っても、未来に何おするのか？_

* * *

Short, yes, I know. I promise it will be longer next time :) Review? *hands out cookies*

~Chinnie Ai


	2. 01 - Overview of My Life

Chapter one is up! Yes, I've finally finished! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! You all get cookies! Name the type! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"H-Hello everyone. M-My name is I-Izumiya Summer... I-It's nice to m-meet you..." I was very scared. I was 4 at that time, and it was the first day of school. It was very special, as it was the first time I actually went to a place called "school". Or so called "kindergarten". It was an unfamiliar place to me. 20 pairs of eyes stared at me. I shivered. I was a shy kid, so I didn't exactly appreciate the staring. The teacher finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Okay, so Summer-chan, we're just about to start the 'Getting To Know You' activity! You can find a place to sit on the ground in the circle." she said. I nodded, grateful to not stand up anymore. I chose a seat beside two girls. They both smiled. I smiled back. Suddenly, one of them stared at my hands.

"What are those red marks, Summer-chan?" she asked. I quickly covered it with my hand.

"N-Nothing..." I stammered. If I told anyone about those, I would probably get an even more horrible punishment at home. And that wouldn't be good AT ALL.

The day went past very quickly, and I soon made some good friends. The girls who I sat next to in the morning were named Megumi and Sadako. I walked home slowly. I wouldn't have a good time at home... That was certain.

"You idiot! There's no food at home and no water! Shut up before I throw you at the window!" shouted Dad, flinging my identical twin sister, Winter, from one side of the room to the other. Winter landed on the floor hard. She was already hurt, and most likely had many broken bones.

"Stop! Don't hurt her, Daddy!" I shouted. Dad looked at me with a face showing hate, rage and just the slightest bit of fear.

"You useless runt! Get out of the way!" shouted Dad, flinging me to the same end of the room as Winter. I started crying immediately.

My father was a banker. He had been a really nice person, but after his business failed, he became crabby. He was always drunk and used up all the money for gambling.

My mother? She died right after she gave birth to Winter and I. We never met her, and Dad never put any pictures of her up. We didn't even know what she looked like. Sad, eh?

"Go up to your room! No food or water for you!" shouted Dad. Winter and I fled up to our room.

Our room was in the attic. It was dusty, and it only consisted of a single bed. It was tiny, much smaller than the average size of an attic. We didn't have a desk, or a chair. No closet either. We both lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over our heads.

"Summer... I'm scared. What will Daddy do to us? He already whipped me with that rope today, and threw me into that pot of steaming water..." said Winter, trembling. A tear spilled out of my eye.

"It's going to be fine, Winter... It's going to be fine..."

But was it?

* * *

Short chapter again, I know. It will get longer. Seriously, I promise! Review? Cookies waiting!

~Chinnie Ai


	3. 02 - Winter?

Yes! People are enjoying this story! I really hope so! So, I've got chapter two up! Please enjoy!

* * *

"Summer, wake up!" said Winter, shaking me. My eyes flew open. Winter was standing over me, with a huge smile on her face. I sat up immediately.

"Good morning, Winter!" I said, smiling at her. Even though our life has sucked for a long time, we still went forward with a huge smile on our faces. We didn't hate anyone either. We thought Dad had done that for a reason. That was one of the good things of our personality. We got dressed and skipped downstairs, waiting for Dad.

"Good morning..." I started, but broke off as I realized that there was nobody there. Dad always sent us to school by car, so we couldn't go to school if he wasn't there.

"Maybe he was just out reviving his business." Winter suggested. I nodded.

"That must be it! Maybe his business is good now! Maybe he's working now! Maybe we'll be a family again!" I said excitedly! "So for now, let's stay home!"

~...~

Days passed, weeks passed, months passed. Food, water and warmth were leaving us. Our life span was dropping, minute by minute. Still, Dad didn't come back. The cold winter finally came, and there were no warm clothes. Winter and I huddled around each other, with a blanket around us. Why didn't we go outside and ask for help? Dad told us never to leave the house, and we would listen to Dad's words no matter what. We loved him.

"Summer..." Winter said faintly. I glanced at her, my eyes full of concern.

"Is Daddy going to come back?" she said, her voice full of worry. She clutched my hand tightly. I smiled faintly and hugged her.

"It's going to be fine, Winter. It's going to be fine..." I repeated. Winter soon fell asleep. I glanced at her sleeping face. Suddenly, I realized how shriveled up she was. She looked so pale and so thin I could imagine how long she could live. She coughed and coughed, and her hand was ice cold. She almost looked... dead.

I just have to get some food and water for her. I just have to. I bolted out of the door and stepped onto the cold street. I glanced around for anybody, anybody that could help us. I saw a little girl, about our age, walking on the street with her parents. She looked very happy. I ran up to the girl.

"Please! Help my sister! She's dying! If she doesn't get food soon, she'll die! And she's already really really sick!" I shouted. The family glanced at me, then at each other.

"That's bad! We have to get a doctor! We'll go to your house after we get the doctor! Meanwhile, go back home and try to keep her warm! What's your house address?" said the woman. I told her. She tugged the little girl and her husband away, and I rushed home.

I ran straight to Winter, but found her even more pale than before.

"Winter? What's wrong? Hey, answer me!" I shouted, shaking her. Winter's eyes opened slowly.

"Summer..." she croaked. Her voice was more hoarse than ever. "I'm hungry."

"Some nice people will be getting food to us in a few minutes! Hang on!" I shouted. Winter shook her head slowly.

"No... I can't do it. Hey Summer, will you grant me one last wish?" I looked at her. She was smiling faintly.

"What?" I asked.

"Become an idol, will you?" _An... Idol?_

_Flashback (To when Summer & Winter were 3)_

_"Hey Daddy! Who are those people?" I had pointed to the television, asking my dad who a group of teenage girls were. Dad smiled. _

_"Those are idols, Summer!" he said, laughing pleasantly. Winter and I exchanged excited looks!_

_"Wow! That seems really cool!" said Winter, smiling and staring with admiration at the girls. I did the same. Dad laughed._

_"You seem very interested about them, Summer, Winter." he remarked with a hearty laugh. Winter simply smiled. I nodded._

_"Yup! That's because... They're so shiny..."_

_Flashback Ended_

Winter closed her eyes once more, and never opened them ever again. She had died, at the age of 4. The family burst into the room with a doctor. I glanced at them, tears swimming in my eyes.

"She's... gone..."

* * *

BWAHHHHH! THAT WAS SO SADDDDDD... Oh, and the plot for this chapter was from ARISA by Andou Natsumi. I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT! Seriously! Excluding the part about the idols, I mean. And I have altered a bit here and there. Soooo... Review? *takes out the cookie jar*

~Chinnie Ai


	4. 03 - Become Energetic!

Heyy! It's me, Chinnie Ai, back with another chapter of 8 Years! Please enjoy!

* * *

I got some food from that family right after Winter died. I refused to eat it, however, and I told them that I would not eat it until after 3 days. For Winter.

She had died. Right in front of me. I cried my heart out in my bed for the days that came and went by without mercy.

The family that I had asked for help on that day had sent good furniture to us. They also posted the story about me and Winter onto the internet. Apparently the story was so sad that there were soon many likes and the news was spread all across the world. Reporters came to me, however I sent them back without a word. Lots of kind people donated money to me through mail. I didn't respond to them. It seems that everyone had a good life.

Unlike us.

I spent the three days mostly of lying on my bed or the ground, thinking about what had happened. I would have saved her if I had gave her more than half of the food. I could have saved her.

Yet I didn't.

The thought pained me, and I couldn't bear to think about it. I didn't move, or do anything throughout the days that passed. My hair became matted and tangled, my face even more shriveled and very dirty. My clothes were all crinkled and I my feet felt weird after not moving them for a long time. I knew that if I didn't eat or drink anything I would die soon. But no matter. If I died, I would be united with Winter again in Heaven, and we'd be happy. Once more.

A hatred was bubbling up inside of me. A hatred, for the person who had caused all of this: My father. He was the one who caused Winter to die. If he had not left, Winter wouldn't have died. Or he could have left us food. Even if he wanted to neglect us, he could have left us a path in the world.

However, on the 5th day that I had gone without food and water, the doorbell rang. Wondering who it was, I went to open the door and found that it was the little girl of the family. She waved at me. I let her in.

"Hi, so your name is Summer? Nice to meet you! I'm Yaya!" said the girl. I cocked my head to one side. _So why is she here?_

"Hi... Why are you here?" I asked. Yaya suddenly jumped up and grabbed my hands.

"You can't be sad all the time, Summer-chi! Be more cheerful! Winter-chi won't be happy if she sees you so glum!" shouted Yaya. I stared at her, her words echoing in my mind. _Winter won't be happy if she sees me so glum... Is it?_ I smiled.

"Thanks, Yaya-chan. I've decided to go to America. Today." I said. Yaya smiled.

"Okay! I hope to see you again! Friends?" she asked I nodded.

"Yeah!" I said, smiling for the first time in ages. And I meant the smile.

I decided I would be happy. I would change my character. My whole character would be changed. I would be sunny, happy and always energetic and smiling. I would also become an idol. A shining, beautiful kirakira idol. I would change.

All for Winter's sake.

* * *

That was saddddddd... Bwah. ;( Anyways, review and you get a cookie!

~Chinnie Ai


	5. 04 - Cali, Baby!

Yo guys and girls! Chapter four is up! Kuroyukihime, Summer's first chara, is introduced! So... Enjoy!

* * *

I stepped off the plane and stretched. It had been a long plane ride, and I was tired. But it seems like California is an awesome place.

"Cali, Baby!" I said, releasing the inner energetic self that had been trapped inside me for a long, long time. The self that was not afraid to do anything, or not afraid to say anything that was on my mind, and wouldn't be scared of being laughed at when being crazy. I felt a small shake in my bag, but I ignored it. I was too busy admiring Los Angeles.

"First stop, LA Disneyland!" I said to nobody in particular, or so myself, carrying my huge luggage to the hotel. I was staying in a hotel before I buy a house. I hadn't brought many things to LA, not even my clothes. I had decided to buy better, more fashionable clothes here. I was going to become an idol! After settling down, I dashed off to Disneyland. I went on many rides, and had lots of fun.

But the fun didn't last for long. When I went to sit down for lunch at a restaurant, a few "gangster-like" boys who were older than me walked up to me.

"Hey little girl, give us your food." said one of them. I was stuck stiff there. I couldn't help remember Dad, who had harmed us badly.

"U-Uh... N-No..." I stammered. I wished that they could just go away, and not bother me.

-ping-

"Get out of my frickin way you bastards, leave me in peace and you're not gonna get any frickin food if you don't frick off! Stop fussing like hell you piece of shi*!"

Oh my god did I just say that? The boys looked very surprised, and "humphed" at me, but didn't say anything and walked off.

-ping-

What... Just happened? What did I just say? I covered my mouth with my hands. Those words seemed to come out of my mouth without me being able to control them! Suddenly, a shining egg appeared in front of me. It was the patterned egg that I had found in my bed this morning! It suddenly hatched and a little chibi girl took its place. The girl had long black hair to her waist and had black hair. She wore a black tank top with white diamond sequins at the bottom, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of pink wooden high heel sandals. She also had a pair of black sunglasses with reddish-orange ends put on her head. She had a very cool aura around her.

"Hey yo, Summer!" she said. I blinked.

"IT TALKED!" I screamed, causing the other people to stare at me as if I was a weirdo. I waved my hands.

"It's nothing, it's nothing!" I said, and the people went back to their food. I grabbed the chibi girl and ran an alley, where there was nobody.

"Get your hands off me!" it screamed. I loosened my hands.

"Sorry." I said. "So... What are you?"

"I'm your Shugo Chara, Kuroyukihime!" she said. I stared at her. _Shugo... Chara?_ Kuroyukihime, seeing my confused look, explained:

"Shugo Charas are your would-be selves! Who you want to be! See, all kids hold an egg in their soul. The egg of our hearts, our would-be selves, yet unseen. They'd be born once you have a true wish! Most children only have one or two charas, but you have 5, so you're special, I guess!" said Kuroyukihime.

"Okay...?" I said. I wasn't getting this.

"Oh, and just call me Remi~! Kuroyukihime's too long for a name." said Kuroyukihime, or now just Remi.

"So... Remi? What are my other charas going to be like?" I asked. Remi shrugged.

"I dunno. Wait and see."

_My other four charas... Wait and see, is it?_

* * *

Okay, so that's that! Please review!

~Chinnie Ai


	6. 05 - The Dream and The Class

And we're gonna start our chapter off with a horror part! I hope you like it!

* * *

I woke up with a start. I had been bathed in sweat as I remembered my nightmare. It consisted of me in our old home, starving. Winter wasn't beside me. I looked around and around, trying to find her. But she wasn't there. I finally saw her, in the place she had died. I saw Winter's face, with a sad look. I was pained by that. I reached out towards her, but before my hands could grasp her she was gone. Horrified, I looked around and around, trying to find her. But she wasn't there.

I suddenly saw her behind me, her eyes hollow and without emotion. She put one hand around my neck. Her hand was freezing cold, as cold as ice. I felt a sticky red liquid around where Winter had kept her hand. **Blood**.

She grinned, a terrifying sight. Her grip on my neck became tighter, tighter, tighter until I could hardly breathe. That made her grin even more.

'It's all your fault, sis. It's all your fault. Blood, how beautiful. Especially from you, sis. The nightmare's just begun. It's just begun...'

I screamed. I screamed with the fright that was carried inside my heart, gasping for breath and ripping myself apart from Winter. She smiled. It was a creepy smile at that. She took out something. The silver blade flashed in the moonlight. She charged at me, and the ice cold blade sunk into my skin. I screamed again.

And that was when I woke up. My heart ripped apart by horror. Kuroyukihime opened the egg she had been sleeping in and floated to me.

"Summer... You alright? Summer...?" she asked. I saw Winter's image in her, the dark hollowed-out eyes, dripping blood. My eyes grew wide and I ran, terrified. I closed myself into the closet. I checked the time. 0:00:00. I gasped. The chain mail I had received that day. The content echoed in my mind. _If you do not forward this to 15 people, tonight you shall die at 0:01:00. Cornered by your worst nightmare, then killed... By your worst enemy._ My eyes widened.

I hadn't forwarded it.

I screamed, the loudest I ever could. I threw open the closet door and ran, ignoring Kuroyukihime's protests. Onto the streets, not stopping. I finally stopped at the steps, pausing to catch my breath.

"What's happening to you, Summer? What are you doing, running away from home! You're 8 years old now! Come on!" she shouted. I shook my head, not able to answer. I was panting too hard.

After I had finally calmed down, I walked back to my house and lay down on my bed. _Winter... I'm sorry..._

~The Next Day~

I took a few deep breaths before stepping into my new classroom. The teacher wrote my name on the board in large, bold letters. I set my face into a beautiful smile and said,

"Hello everyone, I'm Izumiya Summer. It's nice to meet you all, and I hope to be good friends with you all." Everyone stared at me. The teacher smiled.

"Very good, Summer. Now, we're going to start class now. Your seat is beside Jake's." I nodded, and went to sit down in the seat next to a boy. He looked extremely annoyed.

"Another stupid girl." he muttered. I heard him, however, and since my seat was very close to his I pinched him with all my might. He yelped and fell out of his chair. I acted innocent.

"Oh my gosh, Jake, are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" I asked. Jake gave me a look, full of hatred. Then, he sat down and didn't talk to me for the rest of the week.

* * *

And…. Scene! There we go, chapter 5 done! Hope you've enjoyed it, and please review!

~Chinnie Ai


End file.
